


Calming The Storm

by KayomieLatoro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayomieLatoro/pseuds/KayomieLatoro
Summary: You’ve been having worrying thoughts about the relationship you share with Hanzo and McCree and it keeps piling up. When the guys figure it out, are they able to quell your fears?





	Calming The Storm

Being involved with Hanzo and Jesse's relationship was like a dream. Seeing the little things they did for each other, or you but you hardly counted, was just the most adorable thing you witnessed. Hanzo's fleeting touches to the hand or shoulder, Jesse and his bear hugs, Hanzo's reserved and increasingly frequent kisses, and Jesse's casual physical contact was just icing on the cake. You loved everything about the boys.  
You were just....waiting for the eventual boot out of it. It was only a matter of time before they realized that things were better when it was just the two of them so you were just enjoying what you could get. You kept your annoying hobbies and habits for when they weren't around and you made no demands for their time or attention. The less annoying they found you, the more time you had before they kicked you out of their lives.  
Currently you were curled up in the spare bedroom of the shared suite you all shared. They were both off on a mission but it never felt right to lounge around in the living room or master bedroom without them present. Music poured out of the tablet at your side while you wrote lists of things to buy or cook so Hanzo and Jesse had the option of eating in instead of the mess hall.  
You were so wrapped up in your lists that you didn't hear the front door swish open followed by a drawled “Darlin', you here?” Hanzo followed up the question by pointing out your shoes neatly on the shoe rack. (It had taken a couple of lectures for you to retain that particular lesson.) You remained wrapped up in your head until movement at the door drew your attention.  
Jesse stood there, looking amused as he turned back to call out. “Hun, they're back here in the guest room!”  
You smiled and moved to make room for Jesse as he joined you on the bed. “Whatcha workin' on, darlin',” he asked as he peered at the project on your tablet. He loosely wrapped an arm around your middle and settled in close.  
“Meal ideas for if you don't feel like going to the mess hall or are in a hurry,” you explain, nestling into his hold. Jesse tended to run warm which made him perfect for cuddling.  
Hanzo paused in the doorway, dark eyes studying the both of you as he leaned against the frame. You absently wondered what he was thinking behind those eyes. Was he jealous of the attention Jesse was granting you or was he just enjoying the view? Ugh. His poker face was en point as always.  
After a moment longer of....observing, Hanzo joined the two of you and leaned over you to brush a kiss on Jesse's lips. A sharp pang shot through your heart as you drop your gaze to your crossed legs and leaned forward to give them more space. Normally seeing the two of them together was really nice but....not today.  
A tattooed hand came down and took your hand, drawing your attention back to the room. “I thought so,” Hanzo mused aloud. “What has you so preoccupied?”  
You look up, startled to meet the dark brown of Hanzo's eyes. Oh no... Don't say he's figured it out...  
“They'll share when they're ready, hon. No need to push 'em,” Jesse commented from the other side of you. You turn your head to look up at him, noticing him fiddling with your tablet with his free hand.  
“How...?”  
“Gimme a little credit here,” Jesse replied with a cheeky grin. “Ya generally don't isolate yerself unless you're upset. The list makes me think it's about us.”  
You try to grab the tablet but Jesse dodged your attempts while handing it to Hanzo. The former yakuza held you at bay with an arm as he read over the list. Jesse joined in by wrapping you in his arms, pulling you into his lap, and pressing soothing kisses along your neck.  
A soft groan escaped your throat as you weakly struggled to get loose, not wanting to feel pampered. Jesse was always smarter than he looked and it still took you by surprise sometimes. You allowed Jesse to distract you, melting into his attention.  
“...We noticed you have been....increasingly distant,” Hanzo commented, lowering the tablet. “Would you please tell us why?”  
You hesitated for a good long moment. Should you tell them? They couldn't know but... What if it meant them really leaving you? Could you really live with that? You knew it was bound to happen anyway but.... now...?  
“I....” You sighed, going limp into Jesse's hold. Hanzo moved closer and rested a warm palm on your knee.  
“I fee like I'm waiting for this to just...fall apart. Or at least... For me to be left behind...”  
“Why would you think that, sugar?” Jesse asked, hand stroking calm patterns along your sides. Hanzo had shifted even closer, his thigh brushing yours as he laces his fingers with yours and pressing your hand to his mouth. Jesse had started pressing kisses into your hair as he waited for your response.  
“Seriously? Look at me. I'm nothing compared to you. I'm boring. I'm not a field agent. Hell, I'm just a desk jockey for Overwatch-”  
“The best damn desk jockey,” Jesse interrupted.  
Hanzo sighed in annoyance. “You are more than a desk jockey, love. You make sure we have the supplies we need to keep running,” he replied, finally settling closer and looping his arm around your shoulders.  
“Plus... You have shared experiences that I can't relate to no matter how much I try.”  
Hanzo and Jesse shared a look over your bowed head. Hanzo's eyes softened and he pressed a kiss to your cheek. “You're right. We do.”  
You looked up at him, pain etched into your features. Hanzo cupped your face as Jesse pressed his face into your back. “But that doesn't erase the experiences we share with you or want to introduce you to,” he confessed.  
“We love ya, darlin'. We ain't gonna give up without a fight. Give us more credit than that,” Jesse insisted.  
“You....You do...?” You asked, turning your head to meet Jesse's gaze.  
He smiled and kissed your cheek. “Yes, we do, darlin'. Tell 'em, Hanzo.”  
You turned back in time to meet Hanzo's eager lips drawing you into a kiss. He pulled back after a moment and gave you a rare smile. “We do.”  
A shy smile graced your face. “I'm sorry I doubted you.”  
“I've had that happen too,” Hanzo confessed. “Jesse managed talk to me. We should have included you in that discussion, love.” He tightens his grip on your hand. “For that, I apologize.”  
“It's okay, Hanzo. You didn't know.”  
“And if it happens to me, you two can return the favor,” Jesse replied with a grin.  
You and Hanzo shared a smile before you both pressed a kiss to Jesse's face. He chuckled at the attention. “There we go. So whaddya say we get some grub? I haven't eaten since this mornin's breakfast.”


End file.
